Margovyan Jeopardy! (History of Margovya)
|Row 3 title = Produced by |Row 3 info = Pankavuranov Pictures |Row 4 title = Presented by |Row 4 info = (original) (2001 reboot) ( ) |Row 5 title = Original run |Row 5 info = June 9, 1986 - August 10, 1990 (original) June 11, 2001-present (reboot) January 18, 2003-present (celebrity edition) |Row 6 title = Country of origin |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = No. of episodes |Row 7 info = 1,090 (original) 4,660 (reboot; as of April 19, 2019) 429 (celebrity edition) ( ) 6,179 (total) }} Margovyan Jeopardy! is a television game show created by the late veteran actor, producer, director and screenwriter based on the American game show . It began broadcast on Let's Talk Margovya on June 9, 1986, and went on until the death of Pankavuranov on July 28, 1990, with only ten episodes filmed ahead of time. They all aired until August 10, 1990, followed by a reboot series developed and presented by , which has been airing on weekdays since June 11, 2001. Another spin-off was created by Pankavuranov and his brother , entitled , which airs every Saturday at the same time slot as the weekday shows. Format The show was presented by Leonid Pankavuranov from 1986 until his death in 1990, following a brief cancellation of the series, before Iosef and Mikhail Pankavuranov developed a reboot 11 years later. The format of the show is almost the same as the original Jeopardy!, wherein there are three contestants everyday. There are three rounds in the game: Jeopardy, Double Jeopardy, and Final Jeopardy. ;Jeopardy and Double Jeopardy All three contestants start off with m0. They are then presented with six categories with five clues each, each clue having a value ranging from m1,000 to m5,000 (it has been raised to m10,000 to 50,000 at the start of the reboot series, and once again raised to 20,000 to 100,000 in 2010). The defending champion (who came back after a victory from the previous episode) gets to pick the first clue. Each clue is a general information question (based on a specific category) in a form of a statement. (e.g., "This Margovyan show has been running for 43 years, and features a fictional emergency help line service.") The contestants will then state their answer in a form of a question (e.g., "What is Paramedics?") If their answer is correct, the value of the clue will be added to their total score. If not, it will be subtracted from their score, and the other players will be given a chance to steal. If no other players attempted to answer within five seconds, or everybody attempts to answer but fails (and subsequently had their scores deducted), the presenter will state the correct answer. The last person who got the correct answer will pick the next clue. In double jeopardy, the same format is applied. However, the values of each clue will be doubled (In the current format, double jeopardy clues have a value ranging from m40,000 to 200,000. If a player gets a m0 or lower at the end of Double Jeopardy, they are eliminated and therefore does not proceed to the Final Jeopardy. If two or more players get zero or lower, there will be no Final Jeopardy; the lone player with a score of above zero (if there is one) will automatically be declared the winner. Starting in the reboot series, three "Daily Double" clues (one in Jeopardy and two in Double Jeopardy) are hidden anywhere among the clues. If a contestant unveils a "Daily Double" (translated to "Weekly Double" in Margvoyan Celebrity Jeopardy), he/she must declare a value from m1 to his/her current pot money. If they get the clue correct, the declared value is added to their total score; subtracted otherwise. ;Final Jeopardy In the final jeopardy, the presenter will dictate a clue based on a random category, in which all contestants will have 30 seconds to write down the answer, plus their wager, which can range from m1 to their current score. The player who gets the highest score after all rounds will be declared as the winner, will earn the equivalent of their total score, and will be returning the next day to defend his/her title. Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya)